Loves In the Air Tonight
by Catty Hiwatari
Summary: One-shot fic for Padfootlet. Korimi and Rei decide to have a beyblade match and spend some quality time together, but can they do it with Korimi's older brother (Tala) constantly on their tails? ReiKorimi(oc)


Catty: Ok this is a special One-shot dedicated to the one and only Padfootlet.

Rei: YEAH!!!

Tala: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Catty doesn't own beyblade so don't sue!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Normal POV

A pair of amber eyes stared at the midnight sky as a pair of sapphire eyes joined him.

" C'mon Rei we have to head inside soon, and most preferably before it rains. " The sapphire eyes girl beamed as Rei sat up and hugged her.

" Yea we better go before your brother gets out here and yells at me. " Rei smiled as he took her hand and led her back to the hotel.

" You know, he'll know in the next 30 secs where we are.. "

" Korimi, he has like a tracking device on you, so why don't we go up to the roof or something... " Rei tried to hide a blush but Korimi held his face up to where she could see his eyes.

" aww, Don't tell me that the mighty white tiger's afraid to blush... " Korimi teased Rei as she led him into the woods.

" You think this is safe? " Rei said as they passed many tree's and bushes.

" Well he would never think about looking the woods, so I guess so... " Korimi said as they came up to an isolated beyblade dish.

" Wanna battle? " Korimi said taking her silver and black blade.

" Sure, but I won't go easy on you " Rei said as he readied Driger into his launcher.

" I don't plan on you going easy Rei, but I will beat you. " Korimi said as she placed Keizer in her launcher.

" 3.... 2..... 1.... LET IT RIP!!!!!! "

" KEIZER, FLAME STORM!!! "

" DRIGER, TIGER CLAW!!! "

Both blades clashed together then circled around the egde of the beybdish then clashed together again. Keizer just barely hit Driger, knocking the blade somewhat off.

" Keizer regain your balance already! " Korimi tried to get Keizer to listen, but for some reason he just won't listen.

" Sorry Korimi.. " Rei said as Driger ducked under Keizers Blade and threw it back to Korimi's hand.

" Why? " Korimi stared at her blade then at Driger who was spinning proudly in the center of the dish.

" It was just a small battle Korimi, maybe he's just being stubbern today.." Rei said as he pockted Driger and walked over to Korimi.

Korimi turned so her back faced him. Yea, Rei was a good fighter, but she still didn't like to lose. It was in her blood and she kinda wanted to blame Tala a lil bit for it too.

'It's now or never' Rei thought as he wrapped his arms around Korimi's waist.

" Huh? " Korimi went to turn around when she saw rei about less then an inch away from her. Blushing madly she tried to hide her face but Rei was too close.

" Awww, so the wolffie can blush too? " Rei joked as he closed the space between the two and passionatly kissed Korimi fully on the lips.

Korimi playfully pushed Rei back and licked her lips.

" Wanna spar ? " Korimi asked as she took a fighting stance. Rei grinned letting a fang show.

" You sure you want to do that? " Rei said taking a stance of his own.

" Sure.. why not? " Korimi stared at Rei as she planned what to do in her head. ' Maybe I should try and trip him and see if I can catch him off guard.'

Korimi bolted towards Rei only to nearly eat the ground and see only Rei's hair sash fly past her.

Rei grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the ground, leaning over far enough that his bangs were brushing against her face.

" I know you can fight better then that Korimi, you take after your brother and you spare against Kai, now c'mon... " Rei whispered into her ear.

This made Korimi turn bright red as Rei stood up and offered his hand.

" Fine then, I'll kick your ass, then will you be happy? " Korimi said sarcastically.

" Only if you give me everything you got. " Rei leaned over and breathed into her ear again.

Korimi didn't know wether or not to be furious that Rei was playing with her, or madly embaressed that she was turning redder then her brothers hair!

Well she was stubbern so she went with option one and decided to use that energy to fight. Standing up she stared into Rei's eyes only to get lost within the amber orbs.

' Ok Korimi, nows not the time to get all stary-eyed over the drop dead gorgeous guy in front of you! ' Korimi thought to herself.

Rei took this to his advantage and quickly ran up beside her and locked her arms behind her.

" WHAT THE!! " Korimi flipped backwards and performed several kicks and punches while Rei countered every move.

If someone were to watch them, you would think that it was all planned. That they knew every move the other would make. Rei's hair sash would glide around him so fast that it looked like the both of the were dancing on fire. Quick moves and never in the same spot. As if the ground was fire and they were controling it.

Rei saw Korimi suddenly wearing down and decided to end it. Playing with her was fun , but she had her brohers temper and that was not to played around with foolishly.

Rei tripped Korimi and caught her in his arms and pushed her against a tree.

Korimi took a deep breath as both tryied to even out their breathing.

" Gotcha " Rei smirked as he kissed Korimi lightly on the forehead.

Korimi wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down so she could get lost in his eyes.

" oh really? " Korimi teased as he licked Rei's lips then nipped at his ear.

" oh gawds, Korimi! " Rei breathed into her ear.

Korimi smirked then gasped as Rei nipped at the warm flesh on her neck. ' Please don't let Tala come right now, please ! '

Rei caressed the flesh with his tongue then sucked on the flesh, leaving a mark claiming her as his own.

" Rei, " Korimi pulled Rei's face up to meet hers, " I .... "

Rei smiled at the blush that appeared along the brigde of her nose.

" I love you too Korimi " He grinned as he held onto her and slid down the bark of the tree sitting on the ground.

" Rei, are you sure you want to do it.... here?? " Korimi blushed as Rei slipped his hand under her shirt and rubbed little circles on her back.

" You're the one who led me out here " Rei smirked and claimed her mouth as his, memorising everything his tongue brushed against.

' This is going to be a long night ' Rei thought as he smirked and trailed his tongue down her throat.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Tala was walking around the hotel muttering random russian curses under his breath. Kai noticed this as he walked past the red head.

" What's wrong with you? " Kai asked as Tala turned and looked him straight in the eyes.

" Korimi's missing! I bet you she's out with Kon or something.... but even Kon know's she should've been back by now! " Tala was pacing back and forth in the hall.

" Don't worry. If she's with Rei she'll be fine. " Kai said as he came to the door to him room.

" WHAT?! Kon could be doing all sorts of things to her and she's suppose to be back!!!" Tala nearly screamed. Bryan walked out of the room they shared and muttered something about breaking wolborg then walked back into his room.

With that Tala ran to Bryan and looked frantically for Wolborg.

Kai let out a small laugh as Tala raced into his room. Reaching into his pocket he got the key and was about to place it into the hole when he saw Rei walk into the hotel with Korimi in his arms.

Smirking Kai looked at Rei and chuckled.

" Long night? "

" You have no idea! " Rei smiled as he walked into his own room and placed Korimi on the bed and knelt down beside her.

' I don't think Tala would really like to know that I love you that much, but ... just watching you sleep is enough to know that I really do love you. So much that I wouldn't care if Tala wasn't happy with it.' Rei thought to himself as he kissed Korimi on the forehead.

" G'night koi " Rei whispered before sleep overtook him.

Kai smiled and closed the door and went to his own room. Smirking when he saw his own koi lying down in his bed fast asleep.

" Too much in one night... " Kai said as he changed into his pj's and joined his kitten.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Catty: he he he hehe well that was a nice one-shot. Dedicated to Korimi aka Padfootlet.

Rei: dances

Kai: ok Korimi now keep the promise!!!!!!!

Rei: R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
